ltag1986_big_balloon_paradefandomcom-20200216-history
1st 1986 Big Balloon Parade Lineup
Character Balloons (bold 'is for new balloons) *'The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''(To celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Birthday in 2019) -''' '''1st Time *'Kermit the Frog '(To promote Muppet Babies (2018 series)) - 1st Time *'Super Grover '(To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary in 2019)) '-' 1st and only time *'''Rocky & Bullwinkle (To promote Rocky & Bullwinkle (Reboot) on Amazon Prime Instant Video) - 1st and only time *'Red' Mighty Morphing Power Ranger - '1st and only time *'Red & Yellow M&M's '(To promote the M&M's Flavor Vote) - 1st and only time *'Airplane Hello Kitty '- 1st Time *'Nesquick Bunny '- 1st Time *'Santa's Hat Spongebob SquarePants '- 1st Time (To promote Nickelodeon Kart Racing) *'Sonic the Hedgehog '- 1st Time (To promote Sonic Team Racing and Sonic the Hedgehog (2019 film)) *'Charlie Brown - 1st Time *'Mr. Incredible '- 1st Time (To promote the Incredibles 2) *'Wild Thing '- 1st Time *'Pillsbury Doughboy '- 1st Time *'Super Wings' Jett '- 1st and only time *'Frozen's Olaf '- 1st Time (To promote Frozen 2) *'Ronald McDonald '- 1st Time (Holiday Ambassador) *Eben Bear (To promote Eben The Macy's Holiday Bear 1st Time * Novelty Balloons (bold 'is for new novelty balloons) *'Yellow Stars *'Pumpkins' *'Rex the Happy Dragon ' *'Harold the Baseball Player' *'Harold the Fireman' *'Wiggle Worm' *'Chloe The Holiday Clown' *'White Stars' *'Felix The Cat' *'Happy Hippo' *'Christmas Lights' *'Elf Family' *'Red & Green Stars' Balloonicles *'Tough-guy and Bulldog Trikealloons - '''1st' Time *'The Aflac Duck '- 1st Time Floats *'''Tom Turkey, Johnny Genna Guest Stars *'Sour Patch Kids' Parade Day Mischeif, Minecraft Steve Guest Stars' *'National Geographic's Sea-Venture, Gill Grunt Guest Stars' *'1-2-3 Sesame Street, Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, & Oscar The Grouch Guest Stars' *'Major League Baseball's At The Ball Game, Mr. Met Guest Stars' *'Sprout's Day Time Play Time Night Time Too, Spyro Guest Stars' *'New York Daily News' Big Apple, New York Mets Guest Star' *'Pep Rally, Pop Fizz Guest Stars' *'Homewood Suites' On the Roll Again, Leonidas Guest Stars' *'Day And Night, Emmet Guest Stars' *'Krazy Glue's Fun House, Roman Raines Guest Stars' *'Beard Burger Pirate Ship, Spongebob And Patrick Guest Star' *'Ice Cream Truck, Batman Guest Stars' *'Snoopy’s Doghouse, Snoopy & Woodstock Guest Stars' *'SS Disney, R2-D2, Geine from Aladdin, & Ulsula Guest Stars' *'Carousel of Fantasy, Balloon Boy Guest Stars' *'Bridge of Doom,' Master Wu, & Garmadon Guest Stars *'Green Giant Harvest in the Valley, Eyebrawl Guest Stars' *'The Big Bacon Circus, Leonard the Pig Guest Stars' *'Snow Globe of Happiness, Thor Guest Stars' *'New York Tin Toy,' Chompy Mage Guest Stars *'Big Red Shoe Car, Ronald McDonald Guest Stars' *'Polar Express, Triggerhappy Guest Stars' *'The Little Drummer Boy, Minions Guest Stars' *'Santa's WorkShop, Santa Claus Guest Stars' Marching Bands *Las Vegas High School Marching Band Nevada *Louisville High School Marching Band Kentucky *Brooklyn High School, New York *MCPD Marching Band *1986 Cheer Academy *Dallas University, Texas *Miami High School, Florida *Anchorage High School, Alaska *1986 Dance Stars *Wichita High School, Kansas *Boston University, Massachusetts *Philadelphia High School, Pennsylvania *1986 All American Band